1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus, a processing system and a processing method for processing an edge at a substrate to remove a thin film of the edge of the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device manufacturing process includes a step for forming a thin film on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer, for example, a step for forming a resist film, a metal film and the like on the semiconductor wafer. The resist film is formed by resist coating, and the metal thin film is formed by plating. The substrate having the thin film thus formed is subjected to other processing such as etching, and the like.
In connection with the substrate subjected to the resist coating or plating, a thin film is also formed at an edge portion of the substrate. In some cases, the thin film of the edge portion is peeled and scattered by contact to a transfer mechanism during transferring substrate, and the scattered thin film is adhered onto the substrate, resulting in a defective product.
Particularly, in a copper plating step for forming a copper thin film as a wiring layer, since copper has a great influence upon silicon, the characteristic of the device extremely deteriorates when the thin film is adhered to the device area of the substrate. Thus, the thin film of the edge portion of the substrate causes reduction in yield.
In order to improve yield, as a method for removing the resist film from the edge portion of the substrate, there is known a method in which a process solution (resist solvent) is supplied to the edge portion of the substrate having the resist film formed to dissolve the resist thin film of the edge portion to remove the resist film. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. S63-190679 and Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H4-206626 disclose a removing device comprising an edge portion washing member with a solvent supply nozzle. Moreover, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. S64-61917 and Japanese Patent No. 2948055 disclose a removing device comprising an edge portion washing member with a solvent supply nozzle and an exhaust solution sucking pipe.
Still moreover, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H11-40557 discloses a device that supplies solvent to dissolve and remove a glass thin film of an edge portion by supplying solvent to the surface side.
While the target according to the above methods is the resist film or the glass film, the thin film formed by plating is made of metal. In order to remove the plated thin film, chemical processing with acid, alkaline, and the like is needed, and the method for simply dissolving the thin film in the process solution cannot be simply applied to the removal of the plated thin film. Thus, in conventional, there was no method in which the plated thin film formed at the edge portion of the substrate could be removed efficiently.
With consideration given to the above-mentioned problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a processing apparatus, a processing system and a processing method, capable of processing an edge of the substrate efficiently.
Other object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor substrate processing apparatus, a processing system and a processing method, capable of processing an edge of the substrate efficiently.
In order to attain the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a processing apparatus comprising a holding member which holds and rotates said target a first nozzle which supplies a first process solution to an edge portion of one surface of said target in a state that said holding member is holding and rotating said target a second nozzle which supplies a second process solution to the edge portion of one surface of said target, to which surface said first nozzle supplies said first process solution and a sucking hole provided in the vicinity of the edge portion of said target, which sucks a discharge solution of said first process solution and said second process solution.